


Epiphany

by 8ucky8arnes



Series: Realization [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ucky8arnes/pseuds/8ucky8arnes
Summary: Cotillion from Mal's POV.





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> This has been finished for so long and I'm not really sure why it just sat on my computer for months and months, but I'm going to post it anyways since the third and final movie came out and hope you guys enjoy it. Let me know what you all think!

Mal’s stomach was tying itself into knots, scared for the second time in as many days for a completely different reason. She’d almost rather face Uma again than descend the staircase into the throngs of Auradon royalty (minus Ben with a sword to his throat), her palms sweating underneath the fingerless leather gloves as she swallowed.

Ben’s words from earlier echoed in her mind: _“Do what you need to do.” _He’d seemed…weary, resigning himself to whatever decision she made…She was so focused on trying to remain composed that the trumpets startled her.

“The future Lady Mal!” Lumiere’s voice rang out.

She stepped into the spotlight and walked forward, hoping she didn’t look as lost as she felt. Mal ran her eyes over the crowd, heart pounding against her ribs as everyone oohed and awed. _Breathe in, breathe out…_

Lumiere leaned down, whispering in her ear. “You work it, girl.”

Mal smiled, a small laugh slipping out. Her nerves, though, came back when she returned her gaze to the crowd, immediately finding Evie as she started cheering and applauding. Mal’s smile stayed as the rest of her friends joined in, lifting up her skirts and beginning the descent down the stairs.

Beast came up and held out a hand.

“Hi,” Mal said, voice shaking slightly.

“Hi.” He replied, with an easy smile.

“Hi.” She said again, taking his hand.

“Hey. Ben is on his way.”

“Okay.” She replied a little breathlessly.

“And you look _beautiful_.” He squeezed her hand when they reached the bottom of the stairs, Belle coming to stand at his side.

“Oh, thank you.” She laughed nervously, glancing down at her dress and back up at the couple, not sure how she was supposed to react to the compliment. Ben’s father and her conversations always seemed a little stilted…awkward in a way.

Belle smiled, “I know we were shocked at first, but _you_-” She takes both of Mal’s hands in hers and squeezes, a mother’s pride in her eyes as she continues, “you are _exactly_ what Ben needs.”

“And lucky for me, she doesn’t go by first impressions.”

Mal laughed along with Belle, her nerves lessening only slightly. She turned as she heard heels on the floor, faintly hearing Beast’s ‘_Of course’ _as Evie bowed politely to Ben’s parents and took Mal’s hands with a wide grin.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Mal’s smile widened at the happiness in Evie’s expression.

Keeping one hand in hers Evie led Mal towards Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Doug, and Jane. Mal was glad for the steady calm that her friend had in the moment, as the fairy girl felt two seconds away from hyperventilating.

“How are you?”

“Uh, sort of feel like I’m gonna throw up.” Mal’s voice shook, glad that the honest response didn’t seem to concern Evie, who only smiled warmly.

“Yeah? Okay. That's okay.” She turned Mal to face her once more, taking both hands in hers. “Look, we're right here with you, okay?”

“Okay.” Mal took in the familiar lines of Evie’s face, the golden-brown eyes full of hardened steel and glowing with pride. Her friend’s smile was contagious, as was her excitement as the trumpets began once more, a small squeal slipping past her lips as she squeezed both hands tightly.

“King Benjamin!”

Mal’s gaze was drawn to Ben as he stepped into the spotlight, forgetting just how breathtaking he looked in the sleek blue and gold of Auradon. He smiled, almost sheepishly as he walked to the top of stairs, and Mal looked over at Evie as she cheered and applauded. She found herself clapping alongside everyone else.

His eyes immediately found hers, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

Mal wasn’t aware of everyone bowing to him as he began walking down the staircase, biting down on her bottom lip to keep a stupid grin from spreading across her face. She pursed her lips but was unable to contain the smile. She hoped Evie didn’t notice the light blush dusting her cheeks when she leaned down to whisper in Mal’s ear,

Evie’s hand pressed lightly to Mal’s lower back, pushing her gently, “Go get him.”

Mal took a couple of steps forward, watching Ben as he came to stand in front of her and bowed deeply. She hurried to do the same and when she stood upright, Ben wore an almost pitied expression. _Odd…_

He clasped his hands in front of him, “Mal, I wish I had time to explain.”

The sound of the door opening had everyone turning their attention back to the top of the stairs. Lumiere’s face is somber, head bowed as he steps out of the spotlight and Uma walks out in a beautiful turquoise and pale gold gown. Her cornrows were piled on top of her head in a neat bun, and she wore dark brown gloves similar to Mal’s, Ursula’s shell necklace gleaming in the light…

Mal gasped, mouth falling open in shock. _What…_

All eyes turned to Mal, astonished and horrified at the sudden turn of events, but she couldn’t move…couldn’t react as Ben walked up the stairs and took Uma’s hand in his. She felt as though the air had been sucked from her lungs, only a small choked gasp escaping her parted lips as they walked down the stairs hand in hand.

Then he leaned down to kiss the signet ring on Uma’s hand.

Mal was frozen. Stunned. Not even Uma’s giggle sparked her hair-trigger temper. She hardly had the energy to stand upright let alone knock the sea witch’s lights out, even as she smiling sweetly up at Ben. The familiar fire of her magic even seemed dim…

She kept glancing between the two, hoping that this was some horrible nightmare. That she would wake up in the dorm room she shared with Evie or back on the Isle. This couldn’t be real… None of it…it couldn’t be…

“I’m sorry. It all happened so fast.” He stepped closer, Uma’s hand still in his, “Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma.” Ben turns to face Uma, the look of adoration on his face breaking something in Mal. “A connection.”

His comment from the limo came back with a sudden clarity: _She's an angry girl with a bad plan. That's not so different from you when you came to Auradon, Mal._

She’d been stung by it earlier, being compared to Uma, but now… Mal shook her head, trying to form something articulate. _Anything. _Ben’s expression was open as always and Uma looked genuinely happy… Tears burned behind Mal’s eyes and she blinked, finally forming a question, “What are you saying?”

Again with that pitying expression, “I’m saying-”

“It was love.” Uma cut him off, giggling. “It was.”

Mal stared in disbelief at the girl in front of her, remembering the joy Uma had taken with Harry’s hook underneath Ben’s jaw or her snapping growls similar to those of the killer sharks in the choppy water of the pier as they’d fought. _Where had that girl gone?_

“I just-” She looked up at Ben, who was still _staring _at her, “I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?” Then she turned her gaze to Mal.

Ben squeezed her hands with a bright smile, drawing Uma’s attention, “We are.”

Uma _giggles _again, “I know.”

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmurs.

“Ben.” She choked out his name, but he didn’t even look at her. The words cut deep, like a dragon had taken a slice at her chest. Mal blinked furiously, refusing to shed a single tear in front of anyone here. She spoke again, raising it as much as she was capable of in that moment, “Ben!”

They both turned to her, Ben almost looking like he’d forgotten she was even there.

She shook her head, her voice weak and shaking, “Did you go back for her?”

“He didn’t have to,” Uma shrugged a shoulder, “I dove through the barrier before it closed, and I’m an excellent swimmer.”

“You are.” Ben’s voice was in awe, entirely captivated by Uma.

Uma giggled awkwardly, unused to the compliments. “Aw, thank you.”

Mal doubted either of them were aware how close to crying she was as she pressed her lips together to keep her chin from quivering, wishing she could scream…or move.

Uma looked over at her, an unfamiliar look of guilt in her dark eyes as she stepped forward and took Mal’s hand, “Listen Mal.”

Mal shrunk back, wanting more than anything to rip out of the other girl’s hold. She should be screaming and shoving at Uma to _get the hell away from her!_ Her eyes should be pulsing with the acidic green of her magic, but there was nothing of the Isle Mal in her in that moment…

“I just really want to thank you, I do, for _everything_.” There was no malice in her expression, she was happy…happy and thankful…towards Mal. Uma wrapped her in a hug, whispering in her ear, “Thank you. Thank you _so_ much.”

Mal felt as though her body had turned to stone, unmoving even as pieces of her crumbled to the floor. She looked at Ben, wanting to scream at him _Why? Why didn’t you say anything? _

Uma stepped back.

Ben came up behind her, smiling down at Mal. “Don’t you see, Mal? You were right. You knew that we weren’t meant to be together.”

Mal just blinked, a knot forming in her throat.

He leaned over Uma’s shoulder, lowering his voice. “_That’s _why you never told me that you loved me.” He smiled softly, squeezing her hand. “Thank you.”

Mal sucked in a sharp breath, the statement ripping through her chest like a cannonball. Like a physical wound, the pain left her breathless and unable to speak. She felt her heart shatter like broken glass and it was a wonder she wasn’t choking on blood.

_“At least I don’t see pictures of myself with horns and a pitchfork.”_

_Mal spun around and gasped, his voice nearly had her dropping the spray paint, “Ben.”_

_Somehow, she wasn’t surprised to see that he’d come all the way to the Isle of the Lost for her and with the help of the others no less (those clothes were definitely Evie’s design). Even in the grungy leather garb of the Isle, he still had a light in him…a wide-eyed wonder that no one here would ever have._

_He started forward._

_Mal held her hands up to ward him off, heart already pounding against her ribs with him standing ten feet from her. His presence did things to her and she needed to keep her composure. Emotions like sadness and regret had no place on the Isle. _

_“Mal I’m so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault. It-” He sighed, wetting his lips as he stared up at her. He held out his hand, signet ring gleaming in the dim light. Ben’s face was pleading as he asked, “Please come home.”_

_“Ben,” She scoffs, stepping down from the stool and motioning around the room. Mal held his gaze with hers, refusing to drop eye contact as she tossed the can onto the shelf behind her with a clang and said in a sharp voice, “I am home.”_

_He looked around, taking in the spray-painted art and the mismatched furniture. Ben’s expression took on a kicked puppy look that had Mal’s chest aching when he turned to face her once more. “I brought the limo…” He laughs, a nervous smile on his lips. “It’s a sweet ride.”_

_Mal sucked in a breath, “I don’t fit in Ben. I really gave it my best shot. And if you think that I can change, I think you’re wrong.” She thought back to the Enchanted Lake, his Coronation…and how he’d always seen good in her. But she wasn’t a princess, though, not by a long shot._

_“Then I’ll change. I’ll skip school, have more fun. You know, I-I’ll blow off some of my responsibilities.”_

_“No, no! See?” Didn’t Ben understand? This was exactly what she was talking about. He shouldn’t be thinking like that at all. It wasn’t him…it was her. “I’m such a terrible influence. It’s only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that not only does the kingdom turn on me, but they turn on you-”_

_He cut off her tirade, “Don’t quit us, Mal.” He placed the signet ring in her hand, “The people love you…” Ben’s voice cracked, “I love you…Don’t you love me?”_

If she had said yes then, would it have made a difference now? Probably not… He _thanked _her, like her not saying “I love you” back had relieved him of the burden that was their relationship…like the lack of verbal recuperation told Ben all he needed to know regarding her feelings for him. She thought he knew her better than that…

Mal should’ve been angry at him…at Uma, like fire-breathing dragon angry, but she just felt numb and empty. Her splintered heart had left her a torn and bloody mess, strength seeping out of her with every second as her hands fell limply to her side and they began to dance.

She couldn’t look away, her eyes following them back and forth. Mal felt on the verge of collapse when Evie came behind her, enfolding Mal in a steadying embrace. Mal let her head lean on her friend’s shoulder as she was guided back to their little group.

Mal was dimly aware of fingers intertwining with hers and hands gently wrapping around her forearms. Tears were blurring her vision and she just barely forced them back, hating herself as she watched the two dance with dazzling smiles and love in their eyes…Why couldn’t she just _look_ away?

“Not too thrilled I risked my life for him.” Carlos’s words were hard and sharp, the faint echo of his mother in his tone as he glared at the couple. His grip on Mal tightened, whether he was holding Mal up or holding himself back, Mal wasn’t sure. Maybe a bit of both…

Mal herself felt unsteady, wavering on her feet. She couldn’t draw a breath, her lungs burning for air she couldn’t quite catch. She was so close to breaking completely. She had to get out of here…

With her signature Magnolia perfume, Lonnie’s presence didn’t shock her (although Mal was sure little could at this point). “We’re with you Mal.” Her voice was strong and firm, her anger seeming tampered down, for the moment…

Suddenly, Jay was where Carlos had been, “Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay.” was the only word she spoke, thankful that he’d picked up on what she’d wanted to do even if she hadn’t said anything. He was an expert on body language and Mal had never been more grateful for it until that moment.

He guided her around the dancing couple and up the stairs.

“Mal.” Beast lightly held her arm, his expression one of devastation.

“Honey, we’re so sorry.” Belle looked heartbroken…disappointed.

“I’m gonna talk to him.”

The sight of Ben’s parents only made it worse. She had to go. She had to leave… Mal was faintly aware of Jane’s voice yelling something, but she was underwater. She was drowning…

“And now for the unveiling of King Ben’s masterpiece,” Lumiere and Jane blocked the stairs, “made especially for his lady.” He motioned to Mal.

Mal turned at the sound of trumpets and watched the blue fabric fall to the floor. Her mouth fell open, the stain glass window depicting her in her signature purple dress and hair with Ben kneeling in front of her one of the single most beautiful things she had ever seen… “Ben did that?”

“Yeah, he did.” Was Evie’s simple, knowing response.

She found her gaze drawn to the brilliant shimmering emerald of her eyes and she was stunned to realize it was the exact shade of green as her magic. Her voice shook, “Evie…”

Evie squeezed her hand tightly, both walking closer.

“Ben’s known who I was all along…”

“He loves the real you, M.”

“A true love.” Mal breathed out.

“Yeah.” The smile could be heard in Evie’s voice.

“Told you,” Carlos spoke from behind her.

“Cover that back up!” Uma snarled at Lumiere, startling everyone out of the trance they’d been in. Her eyes burned with rage.

_Ah, _Mal thought, _there she is. _

Lumiere looked affronted by the order, “I will not!”

“Um, uh-” Uma was trying to compose herself, failing to completely soften the sharp edge to her voice. “Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for _me_, Ben?”

“I have an announcement!” Ben’s voice rose, sounding almost rehearsed as he stepped forward and took Uma’s hand, “Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady.”

Beast started down the steps, “Son…”

“Not now Dad!” Ben _roared_ before trying to calm himself, “The…”

An idea was beginning to form in Mal’s head as she stared openly at him, shocked. This wasn’t Ben…this wasn’t the kind-hearted boy who’d welcomed them with open arms or the newly crowned King standing in front of Mal, the wand feet from his chest, with an open and pleading expression…

“Uh, so as my gift to her, I’m bringing down the barrier once and for all!”

She shared a glance with Evie, the other girl’s expression mirroring her own shocked and disbelieving one. He wouldn’t be this thoughtless, this impulsive unless…

“Fairy Godmother,” He turned to the older fairy, voice steady once more. “Bring down the barrier.” He ordered her with hardly a glance, not the least bit thrown off by everyone’s horrified gasps.

Fairy Godmother shook her head, “I most certainly will not!”

“I am your king!” He screamed at the fairy, eyes dark with uncharacteristic fury.

“Obey him!” Uma snapped out, her own expression an eerie reflection of his.

It suddenly clicked and Mal smiled, “Ben’s been spelled.”

“Uma found your spellbook.” Evie concluded.

Mal watched Uma as she held Ben’s gaze, his expression immediately calming. She looked past them to the stain glass window, heart racing as she realized what she had to do. _A True Love… _She started down the stairs, “Ben.” Mal lifted up her skirts and smiled at him, relieved that this was nothing more than a spell, “Ben.”

His face seemed so empty and…lost as he looked at her.

_Why hadn’t she noticed sooner? _Mal stepped between the two, completely ignoring the glare boring into her skull and said softly “Look at me.”

“No, look at me.” Uma’s voice rose. “You love me, remember?”

“No, you don’t.” She didn’t take her eyes off his face.

“Yes you do,” The seas witch snapped.

“Ben, look at me.” Her smile widened when he did, distantly hearing Uma screeching at the Fairy Godmother. There was something in his eyes, like he was confused by what Mal was doing.

“Ben?” Uma growled.

“Ben, I never told you that I loved because I thought that I was good enough.” Her voice cracked and she blinked away tears as she held his gaze. “And I thought that is was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself. But Ben-” She motioned to the window, “that’s me!” She had never been happier to realize in that moment that she never had had to pretend with him. He loved _her_, not the pretty princess she had failed to be.

He turned his head to look at it.

“I’m part Isle and part Auradon.”

Uma’s hand grabbed Mal’s forearm, “Ben, eyes over here.”

He went to look at her, but Mal kept talking.

“And Ben, you’ve always known who we were and who we can be.”

“Don’t listen to her.” Uma’s voice was easily disregarded.

“Ben, I know what love feels like now.” She smiled brightly, finally saying what she’d known for some time now. “Ben, of course, I love you. Ben, I’ve always loved you,” She reached up with both hands, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Seconds passed before she pulled away.

His hazel eyes were clear and bright, a crooked smile on his lips, “Mal…”

Mal wanted to laugh with joy she was so giddy. She’d brought him back with True Love’s kiss. _True Love… _She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his. Mal never wanted to leave this moment, sighing as his arms went around her waist and pulled her closer. Ben was back. He was back and he was _hers…_

_Finally…_

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a third part to this series coming up in a few days!


End file.
